Anthrantus Empire
History The Anthrantus Empire is an evil empire that believes they should be the only intelligent species in the whole Galaxy. The Anthrantus are a hive structured race where a single queen can birth up to 1000 warriors within one birth period which happens ever 2 years. Although the average Anthrantus warrior is quite strong and intelligent, they are nothing compared to the Anthrantus Queen. The Queen towers over her warriors and can control all of them with her powerful telepathic abilities. War of the Queens . . . . . . . . The Anthrantus empire wasn't always unified under Queen Zazex, in fact the worst enemy of the Anthrantus was itself as each queen wanted dominance and none could really stay allies with other queens for long. This war lasted 2 thousand years and towards the last 800 individual queens took to the stars to expand their domain in the war for dominance over the entire Anthrantus race. It wasn't until Queen Zazex bred her warriors to be more intelligent that the war truly ended. Her more intelligence and freewilled warriors dominated the battlefield as they were able to use more advanced technology during battle and be able to employ better battle tactics as well. The Formation of pseudo leaders allowed for Zazex to send more troops into battle without risk of them forgetting orders or being unable to adapt to new situations on the battlefield, this allowed Zazex to command from light years away without having to be present in battle which was unlike other queens who had to constantly micromanage. Queen Zazex could focus on breeding new troops while her leaders could effectively battle on other planets. The most effective leaders became Overlords and towards the end of the war the first Supreme Overlord was created who could effectively control all the other Anthrantus leaders and warriors without Zazex being present. The presence of Zazex intelligent children spelled doom for all other queens as they couldn't adapt quick enough nore were able to effectively control their more intelligent troops without being present which made the point of breeding intelligent warriors moot. Once the last of the remaining queens were destroyed then Zazex was able to construct the Anthrantus empire from the ashes of war. Once she created a government that could effectively monitor,control and support her children then she was free to birth new queens that were bred and trained to obey her every whim. This allowed the Anthrantus empire to finally flourish in the galaxy and spread out. Aranxe War The Anthrantus were once a peaceful race until they met the Aranxe empire. The Aranxe showed up one day on a new planet the Anthrantus colonized and flat out attacked it without even trying to make contact with the Anthrantus empire. Unprepared for their first contact the Anthrantus empire could not come up with a counter measure quick enough so the colony fell to the Aranxe quickly. Because the Anthrantus warp drives were not developed enough they showed up to their newly created colony 2 weeks too late and to their horror the Aranxe empire already assimulated the colony to their own purposes. Military ranks So far the 3 highest ranks are as follows War Commander, Highlord and Overlord. In between each rank is 2 subranks the individual must obtain before going up in the tier. Those two subranks are Grand and Supreme like Grand Highlord or Supreme War Commander. Naming rules All names of and below the rank of Highlord must have -ia in it like Halliant or Malthian. All persons of rank of Overlord must have -ai in their name like Valainen or Gorthain. Category:Empires